destinycollectfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Construx Goliath Tank Strike
The Mega Construx Goliath Tank Strike set was released in mid 2017 as part of the Mega Construx Destiny line. Overview This set is centered around the Cabal Goliath Tank, as seen in the Cerberus Vae III Strike from ''Destiny'' (2014). The build features an opening cockpit to fit a Psion micro action figure and a Phalanx micro action figure, a rotating turret, and posable thrusters and missile launchers. Also included in this set is a Zavala micro action figure with the ''An Answering Chord'' Auto Rifle; as well as two Siege Dancers Psion micro action figures and a Phalanx micro action figure, all three including Cabal Slug Rifles, the Phalanx including a buildable Phalanx Shield. The set also includes a Ghost with the Generalist Shell equipped, and four Mars-colored terrain pieces. Packaging The dimensions of this set's box is 19.5" x 12" x 3" (49.5cm x 30.5cm x 7.5cm), the front featuring a rendered battle scene depicting the central build and the four micro action figures together. Also present is a window displaying the Zavala micro action figure, Auto Rifle, and Ghost, as well as an image of the planet Mars as seen in the game's directory. The box is adorned throughout with Mega Construx and Destiny branding, including various images of the four figures on all sides. The back of the box displays another view of the set with the cockpit opened, as well as other poses for the figures. Also seen are some extra images showing off the cockpit functionality with the Phalanx figure, a recreation of the Zavala Grimoire card, and some information on the included weapons. The An Answering Chord is correctly shown as being Legendary with a purple box, and with the perks Kinetic Damage, a SUROS sight, and Fitted Stock. The Cabal Slug Rifle is displayed as a Basic rarity item, with the perks Kinetic Damage, Infuse, and an unknown third perk. In addition to this, there are also other sets from the Mega Construx Destiny line advertised on the back of the box. These include the Dead Orbit Hunter Armory, Future War Cult Titan Armory, EV-30 Tumbler Sparrow, EV-38 Laurelbearer Sparrow, and Aspect of Glass sets. Inclusions Characters This set features a Zavala micro action figure, two Siege Dancers Psion micro action figures, a Siege Dancers Phalanx micro action figure figure, and one Ghost. Generalist Shell}} Weapons This set features one Legendary weapon and three Cabal weapons. An Answering Chord|Construx Goliath Tank Strike 18|top=yes|Exclusive to this set.}} Vehicles This set features a Cabal Goliath Tank. Official Description Instructions * Instruction Booklet 1 (Mega Brands) * Instruction Booklet 2 (Mega Brands) Gallery Construx Goliath Tank Strike 1.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 2.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 3.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 4.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 5.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 6.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 7.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 8.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 9.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 10.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 11.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 12.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 13.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 14.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 15.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 16.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 17.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 18.jpg Construx Goliath Tank Strike 19.png Construx Goliath Tank Strike 20.jpg Trivia * The official description of this set mislabels the An Answering Chord Auto Rifle as "Answering Chords". External Links * Mega Brands Official Website - Mega Construx Destiny Goliath Tank Strike Category:Mega Construx Main Series Category:Cerberus Vae III Category:Cabal